Case 1: Aiden's Suicide
by FictionalxMurderers
Summary: Fictional Murder case 1: Aiden's Suicide; About a boy who thinks he is doing the honorable thing.// SPOOF! Nothing to take seriously.// You don't need to have read the book to read this!// Review please!// Written by: !xoLiquidVamp!


**Disclaimer; ** I disown any of the characters (besides the mom I guess xD) in this story, and I take no claims in the making of the original book "Blood and Chocolate."

* * *

**A/N - xoLiquidVamp;** Truth be told, I never even read this book… But I skimmed through it and instantly disliked this Aiden character. My friend Kevin read it and he hated Aiden as well. So, here we are. Our first crime. Fictional Death number 1! Aiden's death.

You don't need to have read the book to read this. Trust me, I wrote it, and I didn't even read the book. xD

* * *

**Rated;** M for Mature Content

* * *

**Fictional Murder: Case 1;**

**Aiden's Suicide;**

**Written by: **_xoLiquidVamp_

She was still in his mind. After years of departing, running away like the coward he was, Aiden still to this day can't get Vivian out of his mind. She was the haunting of his mind; the thought that would not leave him. There was never a moment of his life when he couldn't stop thinking of her. Why did he have to run away? He was finally in love. Finally. Besides his mom, she was the only woman for him, but now that was all in the past.

Aiden stretched, a lazy, simple gesture. At the age of thirty-three he still hated getting up this early just to eat breakfast. But he had too. If he didn't get up at precisely 7AM, his mom always got on his case about it. Every time he was a second late, she would scold him saying: "You're a growing boy! We need to fatten you up somehow. NOW SIT DOWN!" And he always replied with the same, "…Yes mommy."

He looked towards his superman alarm clock, with a slight smug. This was perfect. He still had fifteen minutes before his mother made his favorite blueberry waffles and made him come down for breakfast. So, feeling like there's no time to waste, Aiden rushed to his computer and instantly put his favorite porn site up, so that he may pleasure himself to the male and female beauty before having his nutritious meal.

He heaved a relieving sigh. His eyes locked onto his screen, looking at the erotic images in front of him. The creamy satin skin of these enchanting women called to him, aroused him. He was so amazed by the sheer perfection of their bodies, how they could look so alluring, so sexy. Without realizing he was doing it, Aiden started envisioning them. He started having erotic fantasies about these nude women in his mind, pretending he was the one grabbing the large swell of their breasts, stroking their firm buttocks, gazing at the beauty of their naked figures.

He shook his head, trying with all his will power to get the thoughts out of his mind. He was running out of time. He mother would come in soon with his favorite waffles, so he had to hurry and appease the sexual desires that were tempting him, and he had to do it fast.

Next were the men. Oh, the masculinity of the males. Aiden's heartbeat stopped. The women were much more beautiful in his eyes, but then men on this site, he couldn't help but think, were so enticing. With the heavy, hardened muscles, their well-built chest that could make any woman melt into his arms. They had these firm, shapely thighs that made Aiden jealous. But, that wasn't the only thing that made him jealous…

Aiden gasped, quickly pushing pressure with his hands onto the bulge in his pants. How embarrassing. He was comparing himself with the other men. Looking from them to him, his cheeks went rosy red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe it. He was so small compared to them!

"Oh my God! No wonder Vivian didn't want me!" Aiden started to cry. Tears running down his cheeks like little rivers. "Why was I cursed with such a teeny weeny!" He got on his knees and cried to God, begging for an answer. How could he have been cursed like so?

There was only one thing to do. He couldn't go on living like this. What woman would want to sleep with someone who couldn't appease her sexual hunger? He was a useless being. If he couldn't sleep with a woman, there was no reason for him to live.

Aiden sighed. It was good Vivian chose someone else. Possibly someone who had a monster penis. Now she can live a happy life. A life she couldn't have lived with him. He couldn't appease her like she needed to be appeased. Like she _deserved_ to be appeased. He was heartbroken at the thought.

Aiden exited out of the porn site and walked over to his bed, sitting down upon it. He was depressed now. Knowing he was never going to get laid made his heart clench, his gut twist and turn. How can he live life knowing his horrid fate? Knowing he will be a virgin even in his eighties. There are people who can live knowing that. But Aiden can't. He can't accept such a fate. He will not die without honor. So, in order to have honor, he must either die not being a virgin at eighty, or die at a young age…

He gazed up towards his ceiling fan, tears threatening to escape him. He had to do this now. If he did not, he could never look at himself ever again. "This is for you, Vivian." Aiden whispered softly, still thinking of her even at a time like this.

He went over to his dresser, opening the drawer and pulled out his Boy Scout rope used for climbing small mountains every Saturday. Since he was top of his class─also the oldest. He jumped onto his bed, swinging the rope around the fan until it was a tight, unbreakable, and un-loose knot. With great skills and professionalism, he tied a nifty knot around the rope, fitting the perfect size of his neck.

"Boy Scouts came in handy, didn't it?" He talked to no body. Alone, just as always. He reached inside his shirt, pulling it off, and the same with his pants, and his undergarments, and threw them to the side.

"Goodbye cruel world." And that was that. He jumped off his bed, the rope tightening its grip around his neck. It didn't snap just as he thought it would right away. So he hung there, grasping for air that wouldn't come. Choking, suffocating, until his body couldn't take it anymore.

_And Aiden was no more._

Five minutes later there was a knock on Aiden's door. "Aiden! What have I told you before. You are a growing boy and I will not tolerate you being late for breakfast! Now get down here this second!"

_No Response._

"Oh you are asking for it, Mister!" Aiden's mother threw the door open and the blueberry waffles that were in her hand fell, having the glass plate shatter, scattering all over the floor. The screams of Aiden's mother was heard through the house, and a little distance aways. She stood in shock, not knowing what to think. Her son, her only son had killed himself. Why! **Why! ****WHY!**

"Hm?" She blinked. His pants were off and her eyes went to the spot right below his waist and she muffled a small laugh. In a world today, size does matter and she sees the answer to things so clearly now. "….I would have killed myself, too." And she walked out.

**End Case; Murder 1 complete.

* * *

**

**A/N - xoLiquidVamp;** Poor Aiden… (: Well, like I said, I don't like him, so he had it coming. But who would have thought he would have done this to himself?

*winkwink nudgenudge*

More murders and/or suicides coming soon! :D (Wow, this makes me sound as if I have problems… LOL)

Any requests, PM us. :D


End file.
